


It Ends in Red

by Pipersmoon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cheating, Drinking, Drug Use, Emotional Abuse, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:53:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10064249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipersmoon/pseuds/Pipersmoon
Summary: Castiel is in an unhappy loveless marriage but he's been trying to stick it out. By chance, he meets his soulmate online and a relationship begins to blossom, but despite them being soulmates, are they truly good for one another. Over the course of a few years, will Castiel finally make things work with his other half Dean? Or are they an example of how sometimes things are meant to be.





	

Castiel was not sure how this became his life. Married with three kids, no job, indeed he was a trophy husband and a stay at home dad. Hannah was not a very pleasant woman but he had made vows with her and so he was in it for the long haul. She wasn't mean per say but she wasn't really nice either, although she was completely smitten with him. Castiel loved her in his own way. He loved their children together more than anything in this world, but he sometimes wished he had something for himself. Everyday bleed into the one before: get up, feed the kids, play with the kids, feed them lunch, go to the park, come home and start getting dinner ready, feed the kids and Hannah when she returned home, bathe the kids and put them to bed then stay up late cleaning the house and watching reruns of his favorite shows. Today though, today was different, they were coming to install the internet in the house and Castiel couldn't wait. As much as he loved his children, it would be nice to be able to speak with another human during the day and just kinda surf the net. He had his writing but he never showed it to anyone. He guarded his poetry close to his heart. Castiel was a hopeless romantic and had never really been IN LOVE. Sure, he loved Hannah but he had never been in love with her. Castiel had come from a very hard childhood and jumped at the chance to start a family of his own so that he could put the past behind him. Hannah wasn't demanding and Castiel was almost positive that Hannah loved the idea of him more than she actually loved him. Still, it wasn't what he had dreamed of but it worked.

A few days after having the internet installed, Castiel had stumbled upon a website called Deviantart and was completely hooked. The amount of talent in one place was overwhelming and Castiel found that he could lose himself in it while the kids were napping or having their breakfast or lunch. He had made and account and started following almost everyone he came across at first, not daring yet to put any of HIS work up, but loving the vibe from the site the deeper he delved into it. He played with the idea of maybe uploading some of his work but he was scared. He had notebook after notebook full to bursting with his poetry but he had never showed anyone what he wrote before. He tossed the idea back and forth for a few weeks while he was still learning his way around the page and starting to branch out and comment on the pieces he really liked. 

Things have been the same and Castiel was taken back when the kids grandmother called up one day and offered to watch the kids during the day if he wanted to get out and get a job. She knew he was stuck in that house all the time and as much as he loved being a stay at home dad, he couldn't deny that it would be nice to get out and meet some people and interact with this place he lived in now. You see, Castiel was from South Louisiana and had moved to North West Arkansas so that he, Hannah and the kids could be closer to her family. They had been here for almost a year now and Castiel didn't know one person outside Hannah's family. So he took her up on it and soon found himself as a server at Ruby Tuesdays. It was decent hours, a few lunches and a few night shifts a week. He was good at this though. Castiel could talk a strangers head off if that's what they wanted and he could be a silent server when he got that vibe. That's where Castiel met Anna. She was his front of house manager and she was very easy to talk to. They like the same older cult movies and they both had somewhat of a dark sense of humor. The flirtations started as harmless but before too long, Castiel caught himself thinking of her when he was home and when he was getting ready for work. It was just a passing attraction and would go away soon, he was sure. Part of him felt guilty, His and Hannah's sex life was basically nonexistent and he couldn't remember the last time they had sex. She never wanted to and he just wasn't attracted to her. He should have seen that this "innocent attraction" was a bad idea, but he had to admit that it was nice to be noticed. 

After a few weeks, Castiel was getting ready for work and he was checking and double checking his hair. He was clean shaven and was wearing cologne. His blue eyes were shining like a frozen lake and his clothes were spotless and wrinkle free. Sure enough, Anna spotted him when he walked in.  
"You're looking good tonight butternut." she joked with him. The nickname was from a movie they both loved and Castiel had to admit that he liked it. 

" Thanks Anna. You are looking great as usual." He said as he did a once over with his eyes. She was shorter than him with a head full of long red hair and hazel eyes that leaned towards the brown side most of the time. She was curvy and had a smile that caused his knees to wobble. 

The night carried on and a few of his co workers invited him to a party after work. The kids were spending the night at the grandmothers while Hannah got ready for a trip out of town with her friends. He called her to let her know that he would be working late and then going for a drink with some of his friends afterwards. A nagging feeling hit his gut as he hung up the phone. He wasn't lying but he had failed to let her know that he would be hanging out with Anna alone for a few hours after work before heading to their friends house. Sitting at the empty bar after everyone had left, Castiel and Anna were having a few shots with the beers they were drinking slowly. Every now and then he would place his hand on her knee or lean in a little too close to be considered appropriate. After the shots had time to work their way into his bloodstream, he could feel the boldness and desire rising. 

" Anna you are a hell of a woman. I have to say, it's nice to meet someone I can really talk to and you aren't too bad on the eyes either." He said, reaching over to run the back of his hand down her cheek. Suddenly she reached up and covered his hand with her own before he could remove it and locked eyes with him. 

"Castiel I hope that I haven't been to shy. I know that you are married, hell so am I, but I can't deny this attraction that I have for you. " She confessed and within seconds she was in his arms and their lips had locked in a way that was almost primal. Castiel had been craving physical touch and attraction and didn't find it hard to put Hannah out of his mind and let this kiss consume him. Hands were roaming and somewhere during all the touching, clothing was being removed. 

Castiel was jerked from his entanglement when he heard a banging on the store window. Breaking free from Anna, he looked over her shoulder to see his friend Jo staring open mouthed at them. Grabbing their shirts in one hand and pulling Anna from the barstool with the other he led them deeper into the shadows of the closed restaurant. Breathlessly laughing Castiel looked over at Anna who was in her own fit of giggles and pulled her towards him, his lips finding hers once more and loving the feel of their skin touching. The heat between them was tangible. Breaking free for the last time, he handed her her blouse and pulled is on over his head. 

"What are you going to tell Jo?" Anna asked as she repositioned her clothing and brushed her hair back with her hands. 

" Oh I will figure something out. I don't know how much she saw but I am sure I can convince her it was more innocent than it really was." 

Castiel shuffled his feet awkwardly and finally asked,  
"So, um, I really enjoyed that and um, well I know that things are weird. You are married and I am married, but honestly Anna I am intensely attracted to you and…" He let his question of where this was going hang in the air, unspoken. Thankfully Anna didn't seem the least but shy about answering him, although it was not what he expected. 

"Well Castiel, I am wildly attracted to you too and I wouldn't mind if this went further. I know we are both married but you aren't the first guy that has caught my eye since my marriage." Anna confessed and Castiel wasn't quite sure what to say about that, but his hormones and his neglected ego were too wrapped up in the feelings he was having at the moment. 

" My wife will be out of town all weekend with her friends, would you like to come over and maybe have dinner and watch a movie?" He asked, knowing full well that he was stepping way past the line of a slip up like the kiss was. Somehow he just didn't seem to care. Its not that he wanted to hurt Hannah but she really just wasn't coming to his mind. He was in the moment and the moment was Anna. 

"Sure thing, see ya tomorrow butternut" she answered and then was walking towards the back to leave. Castiel let himself out the front door where Jo was waiting for him, arms crossed and tapping her foot. Hands in his pocket, he walked towards her car and as he reached for the handle, she pounced. 

"You have GOT to explain to me what I just saw Castiel! You and ANNA?" she whispered, looking around as if someone could hear them, even though the parking lot was empty. 

"Let's just go and I will tell you in the car." he said, buying him a few seconds to try and come up with something other than 'yeah I was making out with our boss and I am seriously considering having an affair with her'. No, that wouldn't do at all. They climbed into the small Honda Civic and were off to Ash's house for a party, a party that Castiel really didn't feel like going to now, but he sure as hell didn't want to go home now. He needed a drink and he knew there would be plenty at Ash's. Sure enough, Jo wasn't gonna let it go, so he decided to see how much she saw before giving her an answer. 

"So spill Castiel, what was going on?" She asked as they headed down the almost deserted street. One in the morning was a slow time in Bentonville. 

"What did it look like?" Was all he said back, waiting to see how big of a tale he had to spin. 

"Well it looked like you and Anna were topless and joined at the mouth." Jo said snidely. 

Damn! He was gonna have to see if he could get her to question what she saw. 

"Topless? Are you sure? Cause I know I had on all my clothes and kissing? Really? Me kissing Anna is a bit of a jump, don't you think?" He fired his questions back at her with more than a hint of disbelief in his voice. Hopefully enough he thought. 

"Come on Castiel! I see you guys flirting ALL the time!" She said to him, clearly not wanting to follow his line of bullshit. After a few minutes they had arrived at Ash's house and Jo turned and got serious. 

"Come on Castiel, you guys were getting a little too close in there, don't you think?" 

Castiel thought for a second about coming clean but decided against it. 

"Jo I swear it wasn't as bad as you think it was. We had a few drinks, flirted a little too heavy maybe, but it's all good. I promise." Was all he was willing to give up. 

Seeing that he wasn't going to tell her anymore they both went in to see what the others were getting up to. Castiel breathed a small sigh of relief. At least at the moment he was safe.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to let you guys know that I will be uploading this fic once, maybe two times a week tops. Real life calls daily, but this story is very important to me. I hope you enjoy this journey as much as I do. Thank you for reading and thank you for understanding.   
> -Pipersmoon 3/4/2017


End file.
